Memories of a Dream
by NaomiNori
Summary: Its springtime in Gensokyo and everything is going just swell. But people start losing their memories for no inexplicable reason! Determined to find what is going on, four teams of two set out to solve one of the many incidents Gensokyo has presented. This is my first fanfiction, so please give some nice constructive critisim!
1. Chapter 1

A normal spring day in Gensokyo. The weather was as fair as ever. The crisp clean, fresh air made it seem like a paradise. However, even though it was a paradise, there was still someone with the responsibility to keep the peace. Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, had such a responsibility. Whenever an incident occurred, she selflessly goes out to resolve it.

Except, she normally only resolves incidents out of sheer boredom or annoyance.

Plus, she wasn't exactly the sweetest person to deal with either.

Today, she sat on the porch while sipping her tea softly. She looks around and sighs in relief. Then she looks sternly right next to her.

"Suika." Reimu says while frowning. "Stop trying to grope me. It's unpleasant."

Suika Ibuki was the Free Spirited Oni. She was short with orange hair and prominent horns. However, she packed a punch. She could knock your lights out in less than ten seconds if you ever made her angry. She also controlled density, meaning she can make herself huge or make a miniaturized army of herself. But, she was also perpetually drunk, so she also was as carefree as any drunk being would be.

"Reiimuuuuuu…." She whines. "I'm thirsty Reimu."

"Unless you're refraining from sake, take a swig from your gourd." Reimu responds. "It has infinite sake, doesn't it…?"

"*HIC* Oh~ Oh~, your right, Reimu!" the little oni giggles and takes a large swig from her gourd. "Say, say, it's so peaceful lately, right?"

"I guess so," The shrine maiden replies. "I mean, Moriya Shrine can't possibly have any more stupid conspiracies. And the other two that occured...just some stupid youkai and their weird theories."

"Conspiracies?" Suika smiles. "Theories?"

"Moriya Shrine came here. After that, the lead Goddess gave birdbrained Utsuho the power of the nuclear power of the god Yatagarasu. With that power, she made a bunch of geysers appear. When those appeared, she released two of the most dangerous religious rivals in Gensokyo. But I don't think she can cause anymore trouble as of yet." Reimu answers. " A menreiki dropped her mask and came to the conclusion that it's partially my fault. And that kobito is just an idiot.

Suika rolls onto her back and says "What if another silly incident happened? Ooh, wait, what if a big large scale incident occurred? Then what?"

Reimu pinches Suika's right cheek roughly. "That won't happen."

Suika wiggles free and smirks. "Afraid I'll jinx it?"

"If you jinx me, your mouth will be sealed shut." Reimu smiles darkly.

Suika waves her arms wildly. "Oh no, no, no, no. That's okay."

"I don't think so…" Reimu giggles.

Suika plucks out her hairs and toss them rapidly at the human girl. Tiny Suikas latch themselves to Reimu's arms and legs. Reimu ignores them and trudges towards the tiny oni.

"Ehehehe~ I've angered Reimu."

X~x~x

`"Marisa, put my dolls down. I don't want you walking out with them."

"Ze? But Alice, they're so cute."

"I don't particularly care."

Marisa Kirisame was just an Ordinary witch. She was infamous for her violent behavior and kleptomatic tendencies. She would take something from you and tell you she was just borrowing it, only for it to never be seen again. And if you showed any sign of resistance, she would unleash her signature stolen Master Spark and utterly destroy you. However, she always assisted Reimu in solving incidents for a thrill.

"What? How can you not care for this, da-ze?" Marisa asks teasingly, patting her stomach.

Alice Margatroid, the Seven Coloured Puppeteer, sighed and shook her head. Originally from Makai, she moved to Gensokyo for a multitude of reasons, like the creation of an automatous doll. She also originally knew all sorts of magic as a little girl, but decided to stick to puppetry once she got older. Her Grimoire contains her sealed powers, and could cause quite a bit of trouble if it was opened.

"…Not interested," Alice replies to her human companion.

"Jeez, get a sword why donchya?" Marisa grumbles. "Anyway, I'm thirsty."

"Oh, gee, really? That's horrible." Alice deadpans, looking up from her book.

"Let's go see if Kourin has that fizzy drink again!" Marisa suggests excitedly.

"How about no," Alice replies. "Mr. Rinnosuke keeps some…..old things…..anyway, Shanghai! Hourai! Please start to boil water for some tea!"

"Yes Alice!" Shanghai responds happily. She was one of the first dolls Alice made, and was always smiling and trying to brighten the mood. "Come on, Hourai."

Hourai, the calmer and quieter of the two, nods silently. She was also the one prone to trolling the others.

"It must be nice to have those two around, Alice." Marisa comments

Alice makes a little grunt.

"So it's my job to borrow them!" Marisa declares. "How about it, Alice?"

THWANG!

A blunt and hard object strikes Marisa in the back of the head. She cries out in pain and holds the sore spot. Alice watches as the doll with the frying pan smiles and slowly floats away. The puppeteer turns to Marisa and sighs.

"You know I would never allow that," Alice chuckles as she stands up to finish the tea. "Don't you?"

"No need to hit me!" Marisa growls, still rubbing to sore spot.

"I'm sorry; controlling these dolls becomes more of a subconscious thing with each passing day." Alice responds.

"So, does that mean Shanghai and Hourai too, Alice?"

By this time, Alice had already retreated to the kitchen. Marisa sighs and loudly clears up her throat. She then tries to plank on Alice's table, only to hurt her stomach by doing so. She groans softly and holds her stomach. She then stalks around Alice's house, trying to see what interesting thing she could find. A knock on the door interrupts her from her little journey.

"Marisa, get the door!" Alice calls to her.

"Okay, Honey~" Marisa calls back.

"Don't call me that." Alice chuckles "I'll steal your hat that is currently in my work room."

Marisa scoffs and struts to the door. She grips the door knob firmly and flings the door open.

"What is it, ze?" Marisa asks. She jumps back a bit when she sees a blond girl in white and red holding a wooden object. "Are you lost?"

The girl nods.

"What, you wanna stay here?" Marisa asks while twirling her hair. "You can stay for the night, you know."

The girl slightly bares her fangs, looks up and growls, "So, you really did forget…"

"Ze?" Marisa chirps, tilting her head. "What was that?"

The girl glares hatefully at Marisa, who in turn flinches backwards

'Whoa! What is this?' Marisa thinks, staring at the girl. 'That's such a hateful glance! I don't feel easy around her…'

"Marisa, let her in."

Marisa flinches and turns swiftly. Alice is standing there, tapping her foot. She sighs and motions for the girl to come inside. The girl smiles and happily trots inside, leaving Marisa uneasy at the door. The human turns around and slowly closes the door. She then follows Alice back to the living room, where the puppeteer and the mysterious girl were now chatting over tea. Marisa frowns slightly while she pours herself a cup. In her moodiness, she gulps down the hot tea too fast, causing her to burn her tongue. Alice gets a wet napkin and presses it on Marisa's sore tongue and sighs.

"Be more careful, Marisa." Alice says, placing Marisa's hand on the napkin instead.

"Mmmm…" Marisa groans while stealing a glance at the blonde girl.

She smiles wickedly directly at Marisa, as if enjoying every second of her suffering. Marisa glares angrily at her and is about to tell her off, when a nagging feeling enters her mind. A sense of familiarity strikes Marisa, and she stops her glaring.

"Do I….know you?" Marisa asks the girl, removing the napkin from her mouth.

The girl wears a hard to read expression in response.

"Do you…know me…?"

The blonde scoffs. "I assure you. I do not know you."

The hostility in her voice causes Marisa to flinch. The girl finishes her tea and places the cup down. She smiles warmly at Alice.

"Thank you, Miss." She says, standing up to bow.

"You're welcome," Alice replies. "You're leaving, now?"

"Oh, yes," the girl picks up her belongings. "I'll be on my way."

"Okay. Hourai, escort her out."

While Hourai and the girl head for the door, Marisa pouts and looks to Alice. The taller but younger blonde shakes her head and stands up.

"That girl," Marisa starts.

"Seemed hostile towards you," Alice finishes, heading for her workroom.

Marisa shakes her head. "I have no idea why..."

"Maybe you thrashed her house one day on accident."

"I'm being serious."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"…Come here Alice."

"Stay away from me, you klepto-pervert."

_Chapter 1 end_

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 of my Touhou Fanfiction Memory of a Dream. Can you tell I suck at titles? Well, I suck at titles. And writing that doesn't heavily depend on dialogue. Yeesh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Koakuma."

"Yes, Lady Patchouli?"

"Would you please get Remi for me?"

"Eh? Why now all of a sudden?"

"Something has been bothering her but….just bring her."

"…Yes Lady Patchouli."

As Koakuma leaves the room, the short girl clad in purple closes the book she is reading. Patchouli Knowledge, the Great Unmoving Library, was one of the geniuses of Gensokyo, knowing a variety of magical spells. However, her anemia leaves her weakened, and her asthma leaves her unable to recite her own spells at times. This will not stop her from kicking your ass, however, as she was still an adept fighter. Her familiar was Koakuma, the Little Devil. She was a hybrid of devil and succubus, but was weak by both standards.

"Lady Patchouli, I brought Mistress Remilia." Koakuma calls.

Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil, was the vampire ruler of The Scarlet Devil Mansion. She had the power to alter your fate, and is not one to anger. However, you wouldn't know this because of how she looked like a ten year old child.

"What is it Patchy?" Remilia asks her hands on her hips. "I nearly punched your assistant."

"You seem a bit aggravated recently," Patchouli answer. "You're even awake during the day. What's wrong?"

Remilia takes a seat across from Patchouli and places her hand on her forehead. "I've been wondering about Flan. She's…She's acting…..I don't know. Strange. I…..I think she's mad at me."

"Why would she be mad?" Patchouli asks.

"I haven't seen her this whole week…what if she thinks I stopped caring for her…?" Remilia rests her head in her palm. "I was planning to take her outside this week, but…"

"But what?"

Remilia stares at Patchouli with an air of seriousness. "There has been something strange going on outside. You can feel it too, right?"

Patchouli nods. "I think it might be some sort of problem. I think we should send Sakuya out to investigate."

Koakuma shoves a book rather roughly into its place, creating a loud thunk noise. She clenches some books harder as she continues to listen to the purple beansprout's and the little vampire's conversation. She walks around the library for a bit before finally leaving. As she walks in the hallways, she thinks about how nobody would even consider her for a job like that. She holds her chest and sighs.

"-kuya!"

Koakuma flinches and stops in her tracks.

"—akuya! Stop!"

The little Hybrid looks around.

"—will kill-sion!"

Koakuma quickly flies to the gates to figure out what was going on. Sakuya Izayoi, the Perfect and Elegant maid was violently trying to pass Hong Meiling, the Colourful Rainbow Gatekeeper. Sakuya was devoted to Remilia, and usually held her self with refined elegance. With her power to stop time and scatter around knives as she pleases, she made the absolute ideal maid. Meiling was the Mansion's gate guard, and was pretty good at her job. The only people she couldn't keep out were Marisa and Alice, for different reasons. Marisa usually just burst in without giving a fuck and blasted holes in the wall. Alice was different, however. She would simply greet Meiling and act as if she lived there, making Meiling forget that she didn't.

"Sakuya!" Meiling dodges the wave of knives heading her way. "Sakuya, calm down, please!"

"I will kill…." Sakuya brandishes more knives out of nowhere. "I will kill….the vampire of this mansion…!"

Sakuya jumps up and delivers three kicks to Meiling, who defends using her arms. Meiling then grabs Sakuya by the foot and drags her down roughly. Sakuya struggles as Meiling pins herself on top of her. The silver haired human grunts and kicks wildly. Meiling stares straight at her and whispers, "Sakuya?" Sakuya stops flailing and stares back at Meiling. At that time, Koakuma decides to reveal herself.

"Meiling?" Koakuma tilts her body. "…Sakuya?"

Meiling and Sakuya both look at Koakuma, then themselves. They blush and quickly hop away from each other, muttering excuses. Koakuma walks up to them and starts to ask about why Sakuya was attacking Meiling. Sakuya crosses her arms, with an expression of serious thought. Meiling just stares at the two, wondering if she should speak or not.

"I was shopping," Sakuya says, feeling the pouch in her apron. "I was shopping in the village like I normally do. But, some of the shopkeepers had no idea what they were doing. They just…stared into space. And then…something….something happened…"

The maid shakes her head. "I can't remember."

"So, something caused your memory to fail for a bit?" Meiling scratches her cheek. "Your not getting old, are you?"

A knife firmly places itself in Meiling's forehead.

"Ah-ah, maybe we should tell the Mistress, hmm?" Koakuma suggests nervously.

"I…I suppose that should be done," Sakuya turns toward the mansion. "Don't worry about Meiling, she'll be fine."

Koakuma flinches and nods. She waves to Meiling, who had already removed the knife and was ready to guard the gate again. As Koakuma and Sakuya walk in the halls, the devil steals a glance at the maid.

'She's fairly tall,' Koakuma thinks, sizing Sakuya up. 'She's pretty athletic too, more so than me, I'm guessing. She's smart, and pretty, and Remilia's favorite…'

"Koakuma?" Sakuya startles the devil. "Is there a reason that you're staring at me?"

Koakuma babbles for a bit before hiding her face in her hair. Sakuya chuckles and pets the top of the girl's head. When they reach the library, Koakuma walks behind Sakuya, trying to hide herself from Patchouli and Remilia. The said two girls look at Sakuya as she enters, greeting her with a hellos.

"So, how was it outside?" Remilia inquires, looking at Koakuma's tail squirm behind Sakuya.

"It was…" Sakuya shakes her head. "There was a bit of a problem."

"Really?" Patchouli raises an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Sakuya begins to explain what happened at the market and at the gate, and then glances behind her. Koakuma jumps and backs away and continues her duties that she abandoned in favor of going outside. Patchouli watches her assistant and sighs.

"…Sakuya. I want you to rest." Remilia says, resting her head in her hands.

"But, Milady…"

"Rest, Sakuya."

Sakuya stands still. She bites her bottom lip before nodding.

"…Yes, Milady."

With that, Sakuya leaves the room.

x~x~x

"Eh? What do you mean memory loss?"

"I mean what I say," Marisa says, swinging her arms behind her head. "People are forgetting stuff."

"Huh…" Reimu places a hand on her chin. "How do you know this?"

Marisa sucks her teeth and looks down. "Kourin didn't recognize me when I visited him today. The jerk, he had no idea what the hell he was doing."

Reimu watches as Marisa tries to hide wiping some tears. She sighs and pats her friend's shoulder. Marisa flinches and immediately says. "He's not the only one though. A lot of people in the human village are forgetting stuff too."

"Really?" Reimu crosses her arms. "That's strange."

"I bet they're all getting old, ze." Marisa snickers.

"Don't laugh, Marisa," Reimu strikes her with her gohei. "People just don't lose their memory like that."

Marisa smiles widely. "So, it's a-"

"No," Reimu sharply says. "It's nothing."

The witch scans the shrine. "Where's Suika?"

"I don't know," Reimu says nonchalantly. "Yesterday she was all over me, speaking nonsense about—"

Reimu then grabs Marisa's arm and quickly flies to the left. A piece of ground lands in the spot that the girls were previously. Marisa and Reimu then quickly fly upwards to see a giant Suika glaring at them. The now giant Oni roars and grabs part of the shrine gate. She throws it at the two girls, who swerve to avoid the hit.

"I think Suika's mad at us, Reimu," Marisa says, chuckling and pulling out her mini-hakkero.

"Let's lead her away from my shrine at least," Reimu says darkly. "Then punish her for throwing the gate."

"Righto, da-ze."

The two girls begin to fly away, the giant oni following them persistently. When they reached a clearing, the heroines turned around and began to pelt Suika with their signature shots. The oni roars again and proceeds to try and grab Reimu. The shrine maiden descends rapidly and jets towards the giant obstruction. She grabs onto Suika's horn and places a few charms onto her head. Suika yells as the charms shock her. She returns to normal size, still breathing heavily. She then throws black objects that explode into circular danmaku patterns. Marisa shoots green star projectiles that smack Suika right in the face. The oni growls and runs towards the witch with a clenched fist. Marisa jumps out of the way before striking Suika with her broom. The oni sputters before grabbing Marisa and throwing her upwards. Reimu rushes in and quickly kicks Suika upwards. The oni spins out of control for a minute before balancing herself. She quickly takes out her gourd and spins it around. It slams into Marisa's torso, and catapults her into the ground. Marisa sucks her teeth and pulls out a blue bottle from underneath her hat. Suika sees this, takes out her gourd and exhales a large stream of fire. Marisa uses her broom to evade the attacks. She then throws the blue bottle, which explodes on Suika's face. The oni retaliates by throwing a white projectile, which in turn forms a white vortex that spews out large blue orbs. Marisa squeaks as the orbs knock her over. Reimu then descends, throwing around her Hakurei Amulets. They home in on Suika, who is caught off guard. She is catapulted backwards by the impact. The oni grunts as she gets up, and pulls out a spell card.

"Great Oni!" she yells in a mangled voice. "Missing Purple Power!"

Suika grows huge again and glares down the two humans.

"Aw, shoot," Marisa growls.

Reimu pulls out a few charms and stares at the giant oni. She sucks her teeth and mumbles.

"You had to jinx it."

_Chapter 2 end_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice lands in front of the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She walks up to Meiling and smiles.

"Hello, Meiling."

"Ah, hello Alice." Meiling responds, straightening herself.

"It's a bit windy out here. You have some endurance," Alice says as she walks past her.

Meiling chuckles. "Eh he, thanks…w-wait!"

Alice backs up as Meiling quickly flies in front of her. She blinks and sighs.

"Wow, today you got me," Alice claps softly. "Good job."

Meiling stands firmly in front of Alice and says, "Something urgent has occurred and I'm sure the Mistress doesn't want anyone to come in today."

Alice cocks her head to the side. "I'm sure she won't mind me. I'm not Marisa, you know."

Meiling shakes her head and stands firm. Alice pouts and starts to plead. Meiling continues to shake her head. Alice stares at Meiling with big pleading eyes. The gate guard turns away and says no. Alice grabs Meiling's hand and tries again. Meiling shakes her head rapidly.

"Meiling?" Alice whispers.

"What?" Meiling responds.

"Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

"N-no…"

"Look. At. Me."

Meiling slowly turns to look at Alice, who is staring at Meiling with puppy dog eyes and is pouting.

"Please let me in?"

Meiling reddens and immediately turns around to hold her nose. "Go…go inside…"

Alice smiles and pats Meiling's head before entering the building. Meiling just stands there, her hand dripping with blood and a smile on her face. Alice navigates to the library. When she enters, Koakuma grabs her and tries to pin her to the wall. The puppeteer swiftly spins in a circle and throws the devil off. Koakuma lands in front of Patchouli with a loud thud. The devil stands up while wobbling, rubbing her behind.

"Oh, it's just Alice," Remilia says as she waves.

"We thought you were Marisa," Koakuma moans, trying to regain her balance.

"Wrong," Alice waves back to Remilia and goes to take a seat next to Patchouli. "Anyway, I came to talk to Patchouli about something."

"Mind sharing with me as well?" The vampire asks amusement evident on her face.

"Well…why not?" Alice folds her hands. "There have been strange things going on right now. Apparently people are starting to lose their memory at a rapid pace."

"That we know," Patchouli picks up a book and begins to read it. "Something like that happened with Sakuya earlier."

"She said she briefly loss all memory and came here trying to kill me," Remilia says, flipping her hair. "But she doesn't remember what motivated her to do so."

"That's weird," Alice rubs her chin.

Shanghai and Hourai fly around Koakuma, who has started to listen to their conversation again. She sits on top of a bookshelf, facing the group currently discussing the issue at hand.

x~x~x

In a flower field near the mountain, a little girl sits and counts the number of petals she picks out of the lily of the valley she's holding. She watches as a small doll flies around her. Medicine Melancholy, the Little Sweet Poison, is a doll youkai who can control various poisons. She was dangerous to touch, and almost completely loathed the human race. However, she has started to warm up to them in current events.

"Su-san, what are you doing?" she asks innocently.

The doll gives her a half lidded stare, huffs and turns her head.

Medicine waves her hands in a panic. "I-I know your name is Miss Lily! But, but, Su-san is just so…so…"

The doll turns around. Medicine is flexing her hands and smiling in an odd fashion. Su-san gasps and tries to fly away. The doll youkai grabs her tiny other, strokes her head with her index finger and babbling nonsense words. Su-san opens her mouth to yell, but knows she can not because she didn't have lungs or vocal cords.

"My, my, are you talking to yourself again?"

Medicine gasps and turns her head around too quickly, causing it to spin rapidly before stopping. The woman chuckles.

"Mi-Miss Yuuka!" Medicine squeaks, trying to stop her head from loosely swaying side to side.

Yuuka Kazami, the Flower Master of Four Seasons, was an extremely powerful flower youkai that lived in the Garden of the Sun. She was known for being kind and levelheaded, but also a bit of a sadist. Not at extreme levels, but still a sadist all in the same.

"I'm not talking to myself, Miss Yuuka," Medicine says as she slowly releases the tiny doll. "It was Su-san. I'm talking to Su-san…"

Yuuka smiles and twirls her umbrella. "Ah, yes, Su-san. The cynical little doll." Yuuka grabs the doll by the arm.

Medicine squeaks and falls over. She rolls around and holds her stomach, moaning softly in the flowers. Yuuka chuckles again and releases the tiny doll. Medicine stops rolling and eyes the flower youkai while pouting.

"I told you not to touch Su-san!" she shouts, rubbing her arm. "I told you…"

"Okay, okay, I apologize." Yuuka then inhales deeply. "There is…something I must discuss with you, Medicine."

Medicine notices the change of tone in her voice. The doll youkai sits still in the field, not daring to speak.

"Today, I went to greet my gate keeper today. However, when I approached her, she lashed out at me." The flower youkai tries to hide the pain in her voice. "She didn't even know what she was doing. She didn't even remember what she was…"

x~x~x

Suika punches the air around her, trying to get the black and white annoyance pelting her with stars. Marisa then begins to shoot blue projectiles that explode into more, smaller blue projectiles. Suika stops punching blindly and simply holds her right hand up. Marisa crashes into it as if it were destined for her to do so.

"Rrr…damn it!" Marisa cries as Suika makes a fist to trap her.

Suika shakes her fist around violently, disorienting the human she had in her grasp.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID SHRINE MAIDEN!?" Suika yells, whirling around while trying to find the maiden. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL STEP ON YOUR SHRINE! I'LL CRUSH YOUR FRIEND! I'LL…I'LL DESTROY THE DONATION BOX!"

Up above, something makes a soft twinkling sound. Suddenly, a longwinded cry of pure rage breaks through the silence, and Reimu is seen jetting towards Suika, her right foot extended to deliver a kick to what ever unfortunate creature she was mad at.

That creature happened to be Suika.

Reimu's foot makes contact with Suika's face, impacting her with an unholy blow. The giant oni stumbles and releases her human prisoner. Marisa grabs her broom to support herself and then floats while twirling it in her hand. She points it at Suika, who is still trying to recover from the blow Reimu inflicted on her. Reimu twirls and lands on the oni's head. Suika gasps and reaches to grab her. Reimu jumps to the side and runs down her shoulder, placing multiple charms on the way down. She then grabs onto her belt and slides towards Suika's stomach. The oni quickly grabs her belt. Reimu slides out between the gap in between Suika's fingers and places charms as she drops down. She lands in between Suika's legs, under her skirt. The shrine maiden places a charm down as Suika makes an attempt to grab her.

"Divine Arts! Demon Sealing Circle!"

A pillar of light shoots from the charm on the ground, followed by the ones placed on Suika's body. The giant oni roars in pain, and then starts to shrink in size. By the time the spell subsides, Suika is on the ground, knocked out from exhaustion and pain.

"Phew!" Marisa floats down from the sky. "What a pain in the ass, ze."

"Yeah," Reimu scratches her head and kneels to lift Suika.

"So, what do you think happened?" Marisa asks as she and Reimu start to head for the shrine.

"She's either gone insane," Reimu says as her grip slightly tightens on her oni friend. "Or she's lost her memory like everyone else."

"But everyone else isn't going around attacking people." Marisa frowns. "Why did she?"

Reimu grunts as the two land on the shrine grounds.

x~x~x

"What if humans and youkai are just doing reckless things?"

The two magicians stare at Remilia as she flips her hair nonchalantly. They stare at each other and shake their heads.

"Hey!" Remilia folds her arms and pouts. "That's a perfectly reasonable cause of this!"

"Well, yes, it is," Patchouli giggles. "And I'm proud of you for thinking that…"

"I'll hurt you, Patchy."

"Anyway…" Alice smiles and taps Remilia's hand. "The only problem with your theory is that nobody has hurt themselves and gotten amnesia. They just…do."

Remilia shakes her head. "So they're fine one day and gone the next? I don't really think that would happen."

"Well it did, didn't it?" Alice says a little smugly. "It happened to Sakuya, didn't it?"

Remilia looks down and mumbles, "Showoff."

x~x~x

"It's not only her, however," Yuuka turns around so her back is facing Medicine. "There have been cases of amnesia everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Medicine tilts her head in confusion.

"Yes, everywhere," Yuuka combs her hair from her eyes. "It can even start to happen here."

Medicine tenses up, tightening her hold on Su-san

"Normally, a problem like this wouldn't catch my attention." Yuuka turns around to face Medicine again, her tone firm and dark. "This has affected someone I care for deeply. It has become personal."

Medicine tilts her head. "This?"

x~x~x

"This is an incident."

**APN:**

**Chapter 3 is done and done. Really, all these chapters are so short yet I take such a long time to do them ("orz /"OTL/ All the other "I have failed" emotes) Maybe I'll be smart and post them all in succession…or not. Because, y'know, why would I?**


End file.
